Sadness
by BeatrixBaudelaire
Summary: COMPLETED UNTIL I COME UP WITH THE SEQUELKitty is not the same anymore.Kurt can't find the reason why, in fact no one can. Kidnapping, evil influences and sadness. Kurtty eventually. R&R, please. I CHANGED MY NICKNAME
1. Default Chapter

Hey! I'm back with my second evolution fic! Well, just read and review. And I also must say what is clearly obvious, I don't own X-men evolution, neither the characters.   
  
Sadness - Chapter 1 - Snow and disappearance  
  
Snow covered all roof tops of Bayville, but Kurt who was sat down on the mansion roof, didn't care at all. This was his favorite place to think about life, and in the last days he had been thinking of his family. How it would be if Mystique hadn't let him fall in that river.   
  
"Probably a nightmare!" mumbled Kurt under his breath.   
  
He was also listening to music with Kitty's portable CD player. The music hurt him badly. It spoke his mind very clearly. 'And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think they'd understand. When everything is made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am ...'   
  
No need to say that he was thinking about the girl he would never get. The owner of the CD player. The owner of his very heart and mind.   
  
Kurt pressed the stop button and looked at the sky. Grey and hostile, but yet beautiful. It was no good to keep sad the way he was. It would just hurt him even more.   
  
"May Ah join ya?" Rogue, the gothic mutant, said with her thick southern accent.   
  
"Sure! Vhy not?" Kurt answered, lowering his head to his feet.   
  
They stood this way for what seemed a long time, until Rogue decided to break this awkward silence.   
  
"Thinkin' 'bout her?"   
  
"Vho?"   
  
"Isn't is obvious, Fuzzy? The preppy, who Ah don't like much, but I'm forced to live with."   
  
"C'mon. She isn't that bad! It's just that you have different opinions about life."   
  
"Yeah, she surprised me last night when she was on the bathtub and Ah was brushing my teeth. She said things I thought she never would."   
  
"Like what?" Kurt asked curiously.   
  
"Like death! And she read Dracula, Ah couldn't believe my ears. She said she has been thinking about death very often these past days. Not suicide." Rogue added when she saw Kurt's face.   
  
"Do you zink she is sad? Depressed?"   
  
"No. But judging by the mourn on her voice Ah'd say she wasn't happy either."   
  
"Nobody is happy nowadays... it's just too difficult to get along with people."   
  
"My poetic fuzzy brother is understanding life... About time, brother" Suddenly they saw a small form walking straight from the mansion to the gate, letting footprints in the perfect white snow and judging by the way the shadow walked right through it, both Rogue and Kurt realized it was Kitty.   
  
"Should we follow her?" Kurt asked looking at his sister with concern printed on his blue face.  
  
"Ah don't know - Maybe yes --- Maybe not."   
  
"Yes or no? Decide yourself, woman. I'll follow her." And Kurt 'ported away.   
  
Rogue scowled and screamed:   
  
"Kurt, you asshole, come back here. Ah'm going with ya."   
  
Kurt ported back to the roof and caught Rogue by her shoulders   
  
In the meantime they were porting to where the shadowed Kitty had been, Rogue said:   
  
"Ah don't get why do you grab me by the shoulders and Kitty by her waist, Kurt.. You like her!"   
  
In a lapse of seconds they were outside the gate and looking to the whiteness with no expression. Wherever Kitty may had gone she was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Ah wonder where she was heading to in the middle of nothing." Rogue said with a monotone voice looking to nowhere but the white landscape.   
  
"Look! Footprints! And judging by the small size, they belong to Kitty." Kurt screamed to Rogue, because the wind was now whistling like thousand wolves to the moon and nothing was very audible anymore.   
  
"What? Ah didn't hear you!!!!" Rogue screamed back from nowhere. The snow was falling down again but thicker and colder.   
  
Kurt walked to where he thought Rogue was, but he couldn't see anything before his eyes.   
  
"Are you there yet?"   
  
"Yes. Ah think I'm right beside you. Yeah, grabbed your arm."   
  
Kurt felt a tight grasp around his upper arm and said again:   
  
"I saw footprints, but now the snow must have covered it. I zink they belonged to Keety."   
  
"Ah think it should be better if we would go back inside. We're gonna get sick, if we keep here. "   
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right." Kurt looked once again over his shoulder to check if Kitty was there and 'ported them back inside the mansion. 


	2. Desperation

Chapter 2 - Desperation  
  
Kurt walked around the warm and comfortable room. Rogue wasn't with him this time. She had gone to tell Professor Xavier what had happened.  
  
"Kurt, man! Relax, she will be back in a blink of an eye!" Evan said patting Kurt on the back.  
  
"Yes, you're absolutely right, Evan!" Professor X said while getting into the room with Rogue and Logan right behind him. Ororo was out in a recruiting mission in Brazil.  
  
"I will try to track her down through Cerebro and then I will tell you all." He added looking into everybody's eyes.  
  
"She may be with the Brotherhood, right? She couldn't had gone too far, you know, because of the snow storm." Jubilee said with concern on her voice.  
  
Of course, the thought of Kitty being with the Brotherhood wasn't very good.  
  
"If Alvers do something to her, I'll get him." Scott said and looked around the room for support but everybody seemed too worried to talk, as if they would throw up if they tried.  
  
Scott had always had a strong feeling towards all the young mutants, as if he was their big brother, and obviously he just hated Lance Alvers, the Avalanche.  
  
Jean seemed to have found her voice somewhere and said:  
  
"Scott, we don't even know where she is. Don't worry yourself like this, and this is for you too Kurt. Stop walking around, you're all making me dizzy."  
  
Now, along with Kurt, five extremely worried Jamies were walking around the whole room in different directions. They all stopped suddenly and looked at Jean, as if she was a strange monster, and started to walk again.  
  
The hours crawled by like years. Every minute seemed to be an eternity. There were mutants yawning, others were asleep on the couch and others were already on their beds upstairs.  
  
But Kurt wasn't keen of the idea of sleeping now. His eyes were wide open and his ears were sharp, just waiting for strange noises.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Professor Xavier was extremely tired of looking for Kitty everywhere with no success. He was starting to think she was dead, because Cerebro wasn't able to find a trace of her. It was like if she didn't exist anymore.  
  
"Maybe she had found a way of blocking her mind against Cerebro, of course if she did it, it was unconsciously." Hank, the Beast said looking at the blank screen of the huge computer.  
  
"Or maybe she is really dead." Logan said shaking his mug of coffee towards the computer.  
  
"Logan! Please, don't say such a thing." Hank kind of pleaded looking at Logan who wasn't even paying attention to what she had said.  
  
"Think with me, McCoy. Cerebro has always found every mutant everywhere. The question is: Where the hell is Half-Pint?" Logan said looking at Hank who still frowning at the huge screen.  
  
"I still believe she is alive and she is so worried and afraid that she blocked her powers and mind." Hank said with another frown.  
  
"If she is danger she must use her powers." Logan said. "And after all she is fine. She is tough."  
  
"You just said she might be dead. You really have schizophrenia. The problem with Katherine is that she is fragile. She is not, how did you put it? Tough." Hank said making sure he had said the last word really angry.  
  
"She is not a little piece of a crystal. For Heaven's sake." Logan said and added "What do you think, Charles?"  
  
"I'm glad you two stopped fighting and we can think of other matters together. I really don't know what happened to Kitty." Professor Xavier said looking outside the window and turning off Cerebro.  
  
There was a harsh knock on the door and Rogue's voice echoed all over the hall outside:  
  
"May Ah come in?"  
  
"Sure." Professor Xavier's solemn voice answered.  
  
The goth mutant got in the room and looking at everybody's faces he said:  
  
"You didn't find Kitty yet, right?"  
  
"Not yet. But I still hope that she will get in touch with us." Professor Xavier answered and looked up at Logan and Hank, who were about to have a disagreement again.  
  
"I hope so." Rogue said and got out of the room followed by a disappointed Xavier, a worried Hank and an angry Logan.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Kurt was still awake in the living room. No sounds, except for the occasional snores coming from Evan. He got up and walked around in the room again. The fire that once was crackling in the fireplace was now extinguished. The small place looked cold and sad. Snow was still falling down outside. He wished Kitty would get in touch with Jean or Professor.  
  
'God or Goddess or whoever is there in Heaven, please let Kitty find her way back home. Or if she is really lost, help her to keep her cool and asleep until someone find her. Amen or whatever.' Kurt thought panicked while looking through the window, searching uselessly for Kitty making her way through the snow in the garden.  
  
Kurt looked once again at everybody sleeping in the room and got out, closing the door slowly while coming out and silently thanking everybody for staying with him.  
  
He walked toward the kitchen to have a snack before going to sleep and make some phone calls.  
  
It would do no good to be the only worried guy right now.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think about this chapter. Good, bad, excellent, awful? Just review. Tchüss. Thanks to:  
  
Makuto - You know why. I'm loving your fic and - *coughs*  
  
Inuficcrzy - is it spelled right? I love your fics, especially "The trouble with tails" Yeah, I'm dirty minded sometimes, but it is cute. 


	3. Lost

A/N: Just a few things before we get started:  
  
*. . . * means mental dialogue.  
  
That's all.  
  
Sadness - Chapter 3 - Lost  
  
Kitty didn't have a clue of where she was. Everything was white and boring, but yet strangely beautiful.  
  
Snow fell on her nose. She twitched it and looked up to the sky allowing the snow to fall all over her face.  
  
The ice was burning it, but she didn't care, all she wanted was to snap out of that little world she had been living in.  
  
She wanted to see what the world was like through her own eyes, feel everything with her own soul.  
  
'Fall in love with anyone I want!' she thought bitterly.  
  
Since she had started to date Lance, almost an year ago, she had stop living and allowed him to rule her own life.  
  
Where to go, what to do, what to speak . . . She had been acting like a mere parasite. And above all, she wasn't in love with him anymore.  
  
Her mind was on a turmoil. Things were uncertain.  
  
"Love? What the heck is love?" she spoke out loud.  
  
She thought what she felt for Lance was love, but if that was love, she didn't know what hate was. Her life with him was a living hell.  
  
Kitty sat on a low branch covered with snow and started to feel herself soaked, but she didn't care. Right now, she didn't even know why she was there, in the middle of nowhere, wet to the bones already.  
  
She got up and stared at the white landscape. A panicked thought took over her.  
  
"Where am I?" she said out loud to herself.  
  
Her tears of despair were turning into ice. She tried to concentrate and got in touch with Professor Xavier at the mansion.  
  
***********************  
  
*Kitty? Where are you, please? We are so worried!* Professor X put his fingers on his forehead when a rather loud voice spoke up in his mind, causing him a pang on the brain.  
  
*That's the problem-* through Kitty's voice, Professor could tell that she was very nervous.  
  
*Kitty, please. Calm down. Take a few deep breathes and tell me where do you think you are.*  
  
*I'm in a white place and I can't see anything before my eyes. I'm in the middle of a snow storm. I'm so afraid. Please help me.*  
  
*I'll try to find you with Cerebro again. Keep in touch. Do not desconcentrate.*  
  
*Fine I'll try! * Kitty answered biting her lower lip.  
  
Then Kitty's voice died after this and Professor wheeled back to Cerebro as fast as he could.  
  
Cerebro was already trying to track her down. But nothing came to the screen. The best thing Professor thought to tell Kitty was this:  
  
*Kitty, I'll be totally honest with you. Cerebro is not being able to track you down. What you can do for us right now is to stay calm because we are going to find you on a way or another.* Professor sighed. Kitty didn't answer but he was quite sure that she was going to follow his advice to keep her cool.  
  
**************************  
  
'Keep my cool? Well, I'm in the snow, I'm sure I'll keep my cool. It's really easy to say it. He is not the one who's lost.' Kitty thought bitterly blocking her mind away from the mansion and the Professor.  
  
There was nothing left for her to do, except sitting down and looking at nothing in special.  
  
The branch she was sat on was getting uncomfortable and the first symptom of hypothermia was getting to her. Her legs were freezing, as is her bones had turned to icicles. It burned and ached, but there's was nothing she could do.  
  
"Now I know how Bobby feels when he freezes himself." Kitty spoke out loud to nobody. 


	4. Rescue Mission

Sadness – Chapter 4 – Rescue Mission  
  
Kurt dialed the number of the Brotherhood. The awaiting was making him nervous. It seemed that at every second his heart was speeding up.  
  
And talking about speeding up, the person who finally picked up the phone was the speedster Pietro, the Quicksilver:  
  
"Hello?" He answered surprisingly slowly.  
  
"Is Lance there?" Kurt asked fast.  
  
"Where?" Pietro voice was muffled by some pillows maybe.  
  
"At your house. Don't be silly Pietro! Kitty's missing." Kurt spat it out so rudely that he surprised himself.  
  
"What? Kitty? The Shadowcat? The brunette? With blue eyes? And really smart, and hot?" Pietro seemed to be waking up.  
  
"Yeah, they are all the same person. Now let me talk to Lance, please." Kurt almost pleaded.  
  
"What if I don't?" Pietro started his little silly game.  
  
Another voice was heard on the other side of the line:  
  
"Pietro who the hell are you talking to? I want to sleep." Lance's voice.  
  
And then another one:  
  
"Yo! Hang up this shit." Toad's voice.  
  
Kurt heard Pietro talking to his teammates:  
  
"I think is the blue dude, he is saying something about your Kitty Kat is missing."  
  
There was the sound of the phone being changed form hand to hand and Lance's voice spoke up:  
  
"What the heck happened?"  
  
"I ask you the same" Kurt answered looking outside the kitchen window. Snow was falling making the dark night become almost white.  
  
"Don't play games. Nothing happened." Lance said in a rude tone.  
  
"Why is she missing then? You two broke up, right?" Kurt sighed.  
  
"Yeah, kinda. Tell me where she is."  
  
"If I knew she wouldn't be in the night alone and lost and I wouldn't be calling you." Kurt said, now looking up to the white ceiling.  
  
"Look, it's past from midnight. I want to sleep, tomorrow I will drop by the x-geeks mansion and you will tell me what happened. But I'm warning you, if it is some kind of joke, you will regret being born." Lance said and hung up.  
  
Kurt hung up too and sighed. If he had any clue of where she was . . . His tail which was moving around and around stopped and dropped, it was down as he himself was.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
Professor Xavier wheeled back into his room and thought of many things that might be happening at that very moment.  
  
Wolves might be sniffling the air and catching up Kitty's smell.  
  
Snow might be covering her almost dead body.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Professor Xavier tried to shove these bad thoughts away, but they didn't stop popping into his mind with no reason at all. He touched his temples with the tip of his fingers.  
  
*Logan, I think we should try to look for Kitty in the old manner. With no technology.*  
  
*Professor, I don't want to be rude, but I was trying to get some sleep here.* Logan's throaty voice answered inside Professor's mind.  
  
*We all need to get rest, but I do think we should start looking for her now.* Professor tried again.  
  
*I hate to say this, but you're right, Charles. I'm going to get myself ready and start the search.* Logan didn't seem to be very keen of the idea of getting out of his warm bed and going out into the snow, just to look for a weird brat.  
  
*Thank you, Logan.* Professor X said, looked outside the window and whispered to himself:  
  
"Hope you find her."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Logan started his motorcycle engine. The snow was falling slowly and gently on his huge shoulders. But he didn't care. Finding Half-Pint was his aim right now. He secretly thought that Cerebro was needing some repairs.  
  
He placed the helmet on his head and put his motorcycle on speed. The electronic gates opened by themselves when Wolverine reached them, maybe Professor had pressed the security numbers, not wanting to waste time. The road was slippery and he feared that if he did any curve right now he might fall. And a really bad fall.  
  
'All the summer days you had to run away and you choose this one. If I find you Half-Pint , you're dead meat.' Logan thought and focused his mind once again on the slippery road.  
  
He rode for hours, the sun was starting to shine a little shy on the bleak grey sky. The snow had ceased but no Half-Pint. Anywhere.  
  
He cussed and started the engine again, back to the Institute.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A/N:  
  
Hello and good-bye, just a little advice: Review it please. Your opinion is really important to me (corny, huh?)  
  
Thanks to :  
  
Inuficcrzy – Thanks for being my loyal reviewer, chapter after chapter. Btw, keep on writing TTWT, I just love it.  
  
Darkness1 – Hope this review may be the first of many others. (Yeah, I'm really corny today) 


	5. Rescue Mission II

Chapter 5 – Rescue Mission II  
  
Kitty was asleep, the shy sun shining on her face. Her lips were purple from the cold and so were her finger tips, hypothermia had got to her. All she needed now was a hot bath and a few days at the infirmary. But anybody was being able to find her.  
  
The shining sun was getting to her nerves. She opened her eyes and protected them with her hand. She tried to move her fingers but they were cold and burning. She noticed that her tips were in a light shade of purple. Kitty put her hands inside her coat trying to warm them up.  
  
She sat up and looked around. She knew she was far from the Institute. But she didn't know where she was. Everything was deadly silent, so she decided to break it:  
  
"Hello????" She screamed. A few birds that were on the tree she was sat under, flew away, scared.  
  
No answer came. But she could swear she heard a motorcycle riding on the other highway.  
  
She decided to stay where she was, without moving. Someone would find her, and if it wasn't her, at least her frozen corpse.  
  
Shivering she looked up at the bleak gray sky, praying silently.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Logan sensitive ears caught the scream. He stopped his motorcycle immediately.  
  
"Half-Pint????" He screamed back hoping the person would answer him back. But no one had such a good hearing as he.  
  
He looked for some traffic signs. "Highway 55" Logan said under his breath while reading the sign.  
  
*Charles, I think I heard someone screaming near the Highway 55.* Logan put his finger on his temples to contact Professor Xavier.  
  
*Someone? Could the person be Kitty?* Professor's voice echoed in Logan's mind.  
  
*Maybe, but would you send the elf here? Or anyone?* Logan asked back.  
  
*I'll see what I can do.* Professor Xavier answered.  
  
Logan looked up at the bleak gray sky and growled:  
  
"I knew I'd find you, even if I needed to go to hell."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Kurt watched through the window of the library as a green and screwed up jeep stopped rudely in front of the gates of the Institute.  
  
His eyes were sore, as if he had sand in them, due to the fact that he was watching everything since Wolverine left in the middle of the night in a "Rescue Mission."  
  
Kurt kept watching, although with his sore eyes, the owner of the jeep slamming the gates with his bare hands. He sighed and 'ported to the garden.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't come." Kurt said pressing the security numbers to open the gate.  
  
"Whatever. Where's Kitty?" Lance said with a frown.  
  
"Lost, as I said before."  
  
The gate opened and Lance stepped in.  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" Lance asked.  
  
"Talk to Professor. Maybe he will allow us to look for her. And if he doesn't allow us I'll go all the same."  
  
As Kurt finished his sentence, a voice rang in his mind:  
  
*Kurt, Logan thinks he heard Kitty screaming. Would you mind teleporting to Highway 55?*  
  
*Kein Problem, Herr Professor! Ich werde jetzt dort gehen!*  
  
*Thank you, Kurt*  
  
Kurt looked at Lance who was searching for something in the woods, maybe expecting Kitty to come out from there giggling.  
  
"Professor told me that Logan heard a scream near Highway . . . What was the number of the Highway? 65? Yeah, 65. Highway 65. He is waiting us and I can 'port us there!" Kurt said excitedly. At least, they had found his Katzchen. Of course, he didn't like the idea of Lance going with him. In his mind, there were random images of Kitty hugging Lance, kissing him on the cheek. Why not him, Kurt? Was he that ugly? His mind kept wandering until Lance's voice hurt his sensitive ears:  
  
"What about my jeep?"  
  
"Who cares?" Kurt asked still wondering a little.  
  
"Look here, you blue monkey! It's my jeep and I do care about it."  
  
"Okay then, Scott hates you and he doesn't know I called you, so we can drive with your jeep until this Highway . . . 59"  
  
"Is it Highway 59 or 65?" Lance asked jumping inside his jeep again.  
  
"Huh . . . 59. Yeah, that's right 59!" Kurt said and 'ported himself inside the jeep.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes and started the engine.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Logan was trying to listen any little noise, but he heard none. The place was as quiet as a grave.  
  
He had contacted Professor one hour ago, and nobody came. But he wouldn't get out of the place.  
  
Slowly, Logan started to walk into the white wood. He wasn't going to wait all day long.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 


	6. Found

Sadness – Chapter 6 – Found  
  
"What the hell does this sign mean?" Lance asked to himself frowning.  
  
"Well, it means 'You're leaving Bayville'," Kurt said also frowning.  
  
"This is Highway 59. Where's Wolverine?" Lance stopped the car and looked at Kurt, itching to kill him.  
  
"Err . . . maybe it was Highway 65." Kurt tried to ease him.  
  
"There's no Highway 65 in Bayville." Lance growled looking at the torn map he was holding.  
  
Kurt didn't know what to answer. He thought of Kitty on the blizzard, suffering, dying slowly. So, he just 'ported back to the Mansion leaving an angry Lance behind.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
*Kurt, what are you doing here? I told you to look for Kitty?* Professor's voice seemed to be really disappointed.  
  
Kurt put his fingers on his forehead, a bit surprised by Professor's quick mind and said:  
  
*Err . . . Umm . . . I went but Wolverine wasn't there.*  
  
*What was the name of the Highway I mentioned, Mr. Wagner?*  
  
*Umm . . . Highway 59?*  
  
*It's Highway 55. Repeat it, please,* Professor didn't seem really happy. In fact, it was the first time he seemed to be so angry.  
  
*Highway 55. Okay, I'm 'porting then,* Kurt said and 'ported, this time to Highway 55.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Wolverine kept walking deeper and deeper into the woods, his ears still aware of everything.  
  
He heard, not too distant, the heavy sound of someone breathing hard, as if he or she was fighting to keep living.  
  
Suddenly the sound of someone moving, making the snow on the ground to rustle, caught his ears. He turned around and saw a blue, not so tall, young man looking at him confused. Then, the smell of sulphur invaded his nostrils, causing him to sneeze.  
  
"What took you so long, elf?" Wolverine growled.  
  
"Well, Professor told me you were at Highway 59, and then I 'ported there. But then he remembered that you weren't –"Kurt lied, but Wolverine rose a hand, silently asking him to stop his babbling.  
  
They both heard it.  
  
Something was tottering towards them. Something that was half dragging itself, half walking.  
  
They looked around and saw a small white person 'walking' to them. The person wanted to say something, but the words weren't being spoken. In fact, the person looked like a fish, opening and closing the mouth.  
  
Wolverine sniffed the air and ran to the person. Kurt looked confused, but ran with him too.  
  
He took the person on his arms and Kurt noticed that, even not looking like her, the person was Kitty. A frozen Kitty.  
  
"Elf, 'port us away, fast!" Wolverine said.  
  
"But, your motorcycle is-"Kurt started to speak but Wolverine interrupted him.  
  
"Forget about the motorcycle and 'port us away!"  
  
Kurt touched Logan's arm and Kitty's cold head and 'ported them away.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/  
  
Professor Xavier was waiting them at the foyer, with a worried countenance.  
  
But he didn't move a muscle, when three people, one of them being held and frozen, appeared in front of him.  
  
"If it's not a problem, and if you still remember where it is, would you teleport Kitty to the infirmary?" Professor Xavier said looking straight into Kurt eyes, making he feel the butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Jawohl [1] !" Kurt said, took Kitty from Wolverine as if she was made of crystal and 'ported away from them, fearing for his dear life.  
  
/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"About time!" Dr. Hank McCoy said with his thunderous voice when Kurt appeared in front of him and laid Kitty on one of the cots of the infirmary.  
  
Kurt looked around and saw Jean using her powers to get at least three heavy comforters from the metal wardrobe in the far corner of the infirmary.  
  
Kurt who was so absorbed in his watching, jumped almost two feet when Jean spoke up in a harsh voice:  
  
"Professor wants to see you in his office right now, and after the little lecture, he wants you to take Logan's bike back."  
  
"Sure. Can I come back to see her?" Kurt said before teleporting.  
  
"No problem." Jean said, still using her powers to make Kitty levitate to the small bathroom in the infirmary.  
  
The sudden smell of sulphur made Jean cough.  
  
"Jean, would you mind giving Kitty a hot bath while I check everything here, before doing some blood count?" Dr Hank asked.  
  
"It was what I was planning on doing. She is all frozen." Jean asked him and got into the bathroom with Kitty.  
  
She was stripping Kitty down when Logan's growl echoed all over the Mansion. As far as she knew what was happening she thought it was because of Kurt's lie.  
  
'Poor boy, he will surely be grounded,' Jean thought while turning on the shower and placing an unconscious Kitty inside the bathtub.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*  
  
A/N:  
  
Honestly, I think this chapter sucks. In fact, the whole story sucks, but I can't stop writing it. It's part of my everyday life, I'll go crazy if I don't use the words that keep coming into my mind. Well, let's quit the babble and let's go to the thank yous( it is not the end of this ficcie yet, there's much more to come, you see, the real sadness): 


	7. Unconscious

Sadness - Chapter 7 – Unconscious  
  
Kurt was extremely nervous. He had been to Xavier's office only one time and that only time had been enough. Now there he was, in Xavier's well furnished office.  
  
Logan and Professor seemed to be talking in low voices, but Kurt didn't bother to hear what. His mind was too busy thinking of Kitty half frozen in the med lab. In fact, Kurt has always been this way. People would talk to him and yet he wouldn't pay any attention to what the topic of the conversation was. There was always something else that made his mind wander around and around. This time it was the color of the walls and the furniture.  
  
He kept looking to the dark wooden desk, then to the chair in front of it. The to the tall clock on the corner, by the door, back to the magnificent desk.  
  
'I wonder how rich Professor is . . . ' Kurt's blue and elfish mind kept thinking, 'I wish I was like him. People would love me for my money. Well, at least I'd be loved, in a way or another.'  
  
"Kurt? Kurt?" Professor tried to call Kurt into reality.  
  
"Huh . . . Professor! I'm sorry." Kurt stuttered an answer.  
  
"Logan and I were talking about your lie. I never thought you would lie the way you did. I know you wanted to save your own skin, but I think you weren't quite aware that your lie would have caused something really painful for all of us. I will cut the chase, you could have killed Kitty with your lie. But Someone up there really likes you." Professor said with his entwined hands in front of him.  
  
"So . . . ?" Kurt started but he didn't know exactly what to say. What Professor said was true. He would have killed Kitty.  
  
"You won't be grounded. But I want you to take Logan's motorcycle back and you will take care of Kitty down at the infirmary." Kurt was relieved to know that he wouldn't be grounded.  
  
"I think it ain't fair enough, Charles." Logan said, finally.  
  
"What would you do, Logan?" Professor raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If I were you I would make this elf wash the jet again, plus do some laundry."  
  
"But you aren't me." Professor said, still with the same kind tone.  
  
'Thanks God for that.' Kurt couldn't stop thinking.  
  
Logan just stared outside the window and growled a little.  
  
"Kurt, you can go now. But remember that your lies may have a consequence. Sometimes to good or to bad. Words are really powerful, just as our thoughts. Beware of them." Professor said with a little nod.  
  
Kurt was amazed with Professor's wisdom and remembered what his foster mother had once said:  
  
"Deine Worten und Denken kann beide dir-selbst zerstören und retten. Achtung, meinen Sohn." [1]  
  
Kurt smiled at the thought, nodded back to Professor and 'ported away.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Kitty was laid on one of the cots of the infirmary. At least three comforters were warming her up. That frozen appearance was no longer there – as before. She was still pale, deadly pale as if all her blood was frozen. By the way, that was what was keeping Dr McCoy so aware. He kept checking her blood pressure at every half hour and taking her temperature.  
  
He was holding a thermometer when a light and then a blue demon appeared in front of him, making him to drop it.  
  
"Ops, sorry Herr McCoy." Kurt said happily and crouched to take the broken glass.  
  
"Don't touch it! Let me clear this mess." Hank said and took a broom and a shovel.  
  
"How is Kitty? Is she fine? Did she say something." Kurt blabbed.  
  
"Not yet, boy. She's still unconscious and I'm checking her temperature. She is getting better, it's all I can tell you."  
  
"Gottseidanke!" [2]  
  
"Yeah. Maybe you should get some sleep. You're not looking good. She will be still here tomorrow."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurt asked worried.  
  
"Kurt, just go get some rest."  
  
Kurt looked once again at the cot Kitty was laid and 'ported to his room.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*  
  
A/N:  
  
Thanks to my constant reviewers:  
  
Darkness1 – Thanks for wasting your time reviewing this.  
  
Inuficcrzy – I really need to know what happens on both ur fics.  
  
Translations  
  
[1] – "Your words and thoughts can both destroy and save yourself. Watch out, my son." (My mother keep telling me this, the only difference is that I'm a daughter. )  
  
[2] – Thanks God 


	8. Fear

Sadness - Chapter 8 – Fear  
  
Kitty sat up straight suddenly. She noticed that some heavy comforters were on top of her, but with her fast move, they had fallen to the floor. For the first time in some days, she didn't know exactly how long, she was feeling relaxed, warm and still drowsy. There was a movement behind the infirmary doors, and Dr. McCoy came walking, a bit sleepy, but seeming rested.  
  
"Katherine! I heard you waking up and I decided to check on you. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"I think I am, thank you."  
  
"Are you still feeling cold?" Hank asked with one raised eyebrow.  
  
"No." Kitty said and looking at his face she added, "Really, I'm fine. Maybe a bit groggy."  
  
"Well, I think you should stay here just for another day, you see, to guarantee that nothing will happen." Hank said and blinked one eye to her. "By the way, shall I call Kurt? He really wants to see you."  
  
Kitty tensed up. She didn't want to see him. She didn't know why, but some part of her kept thinking it was disgusting to see that blue face again. During some minutes she tried to come up with a plausible reason for not to see him, but failed miserably.  
  
"Katherine?"  
  
"Uh . . . Okay, bring him." She tried to smile casually but she knew her smile was revealing her thoughts.  
  
"Is there anything you want to talk about? That day? During your unconsciousness?" Hank pressed a little. Poor girl, something wasn't right with her.  
  
"No. I just want to rest." Kitty lay on her cot again and Hank pulled just one comforter this time.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
As Hank had left the room, Kitty kept trying to remember why she didn't want to see Kurt. Fragmented images came to her mind, she tried to keep them but it was like holding water, slipping through your fingers as it was through her mind.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to remember any dreams while she was unconscious. Dark scenes, at night, a graveyard, it was all she knew. But she was there and she wasn't alone, because there was a hooded person holding something . . .  
  
Kitty sighed. It was difficult to remember and she felt like Dory (A/N: Finding Nemo, one of my fav movies), always trying but never finding out what it was. By the way, she had watched Finding Nemo with Kurt, the movie was funny but Kurt mocking Dory was better.  
  
Suddenly the smell of brimstone invaded her nostrils, as her sight fell upon a blue figure, she found herself trying to breath, but it felt like her lungs couldn't get oxygen and her heart was slowing down. The despair came over her and she couldn't stop the scream she was trying to suffocate.  
  
"Go away, you demon!" Kurt froze up. They have been good friends, but now she was creaming he was a demon. These words hurt him much more than any blow he could ever get from Logan.  
  
He ran to her, to try to calm her down but she was in a fury with herself. Her hands were trying to stop him to come any further and her nails were leaving red marks all over her neck.  
  
"No! Please, go away! Go away now! Oh, please." It was her second scream. Logan and Hank appeared and tried to hold her back to the bed while Kurt kept there in shock.  
  
"Look what she did with her neck! Where's the peroxide? We need to clean this!" Hank said walking through the med lab to take the peroxide from a little box.  
  
Logan kept holding Kitty's shoulders while she shuddered.  
  
"What did you do, Elf?" Logan growled.  
  
"Nothing. I came in and she started to scream!"  
  
Hank was wetting some gauzes with peroxide as he remembered Kitty's face when he said he'd call Kurt.  
  
"Do us a favor, Kurt. Go to school. We can talk later!" Hank said walking back to the cot and touching Kitty's skin with the wet gauze. Kitty shivered as she felt the burn on her neck.  
  
"Shh, we need to get this cleaned up!" Hank said looking at Logan with concern in his eyes.  
  
Kurt walked away from the room, giving one last glance at Kitty who was with her hair all messed up and wide eyed.  
  
"When will Storm come back?" Hank asked.  
  
"Today. So we better get some room to this new mutant." Logan answered and left med lab.  
  
Hank threw away the gauze and looked at Kitty who was laid down but still wide eyed. He kept there for some minutes, but it seemed that she wasn't aware that he was still looking at her. Finally, he sighed and left the room, leaving Kitty alone with her incoherent thoughts.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Thanks to my friends Darkness1 and inuficcrzy. 


	9. Broken Hearted

Sadness – Chapter 9 – Broken Hearted  
  
Kurt walked through the hall waiting for Scott, who usually took all the young mutants to school.  
  
"Hey, Kurt!" Rogue called from where she was standing, on the top of the staircase.  
  
Kurt looked up and tried to hide the pain inside his eyes, putting a huge and fake smile on his face.  
  
"Hey!" He finally answered when he felt his voice firm again.  
  
"Did you see the princess?"  
  
"Umm, yeah! She is really fine, by the way. She said she is dying . . ."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dying of joy that she is back here and that I went there."  
  
"I see. I'll visit her later." Rogue said and walked back to her room to change her pajamas.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Kurt let himself fall on the couch at the foyer. A sigh escaped his lips while he sat. This was the worse thing that would ever happen to him. He unzipped one of the pockets of his backpack and took a small black velvety box. He studied at it for a moment and opened it slowly as if he was showing its content to someone. Inside it, there was a silver necklace with a heart as a pendant. He smiled a little as he remembered the day he bought it some weeks ago, before Kitty got lost.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
The mall was full of people talking, kids screaming chasing down each other, but Kurt made his way through the crowd to buy a special gift for his beloved girl. He had been saving his money to buy it for almost two years now. He knew Kitty was dating Lance, but his heart was still full of hope. And judging by the way Lance acted towards her, he knew that their relationship wouldn't last. Mainly because Lance didn't respect her religious conviction and because she never liked bad boys.  
  
He stopped in front of the jewelry shop and stepped in, feeling himself as someone important. Of course the store wasn't a Tiffany or Cartier, he couldn't afford that, but it was still a good and cheap store.  
  
One of the saleslady approached him:  
  
"May I help you?" she said in the tone of voice she was trained to talk with.  
  
"Actually yes. I wanted to buy a small and delicate jewelry for . . . someone I like." Kurt snapped out, feeling a little shy to admit his feelings towards Kitty to someone he had never seen in his entire life, until now.  
  
The woman suppressed a giggle and said as if he was a three years old boy:  
  
"Tell me about her personality. It's kind of important to match the character with the jewelry."  
  
Kurt stopped to think a little, finally he said:  
  
"She's perky and happy, and lovely, sometimes she acts as if she didn't even know me, but it's ok. And her smile make my knees weak." Kurt was blushing furiously now.  
  
The saleslady walked back to the shining counter. She took some trays contenting necklaces, bracelets and rings.  
  
Kurt gave a look at each of them, but it seemed that none of them looked like Kitty's taste. But then, when he was almost giving up this impossible task of giving a gift for a woman, his sight fell upon a simple necklace that was isolated from the other jewelry.  
  
"What about that one?" he said pointing at the forgotten jewel.  
  
"Oh, that. It has been here for years now. We purchased it from a decaying jeweller's shop, but it seems that nobody wants it." She explained and kept taking trays from inside the counter.  
  
"How much is it?" Kurt pressed on.  
  
"It's not at sale anymore."  
  
"But I want it." Kurt said exasperated.  
  
"Well, we can make a deal. You can pay only $ 7.00. Believe me, this piece of shit, sorry about my vocabulary, was not made of gold. It's just silver."  
  
"I'll keep it!" Kurt said again.  
  
The saleslady threw her hands slowly in the air, so the other people couldn't see, and said:  
  
"Fine! I'll wrap it. You can pay to the cashier." And she gave him a coupon.  
  
Kurt paid for it feeling as if had done a great deal. The saleslady gave it to him when he approached the counter again.  
  
Kurt left the mall with a huge and silly smile upon his face.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Kurt, are you ready?" Scott said swaying the keys of his red car in front of him.  
  
"Yeah!" Kurt said and dropped the velvety little box inside his backpack again. "Let's go to school!"  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Kurt watched his first three classes before break and they were as boring as ever, mainly because he didn't have his Kitty near him, so he could have something much more important than lessons to look at.  
  
He was walking through the halls when his blood boiled inside his veins for two different reasons:  
  
One – Lance was making out with a tall, blond and futile cheerleader in front of everybody what obviously put Kitty aside.  
  
Two – He was free to be with Kitty, but after what she had screamed earlier this morning was quite impossible.  
  
Kurt was about to interrupt Lance's make out session to ask an explanation when Evan took him by the back of his shirt and dragged him away. Kurt looked a up a little while being dragged away:  
  
"Why did you do this?"  
  
"The last thing I want is my new skate bud to be all screwed up and I think K-girl will thank me for that later. Let's have our lunch in peace." Evan said and let Kurt go when they reached the cafeteria double doors.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Darkness1  
  
Skurria 


	10. The Dream

Sadness – Chapter 10 - The Dream  
  
A/N: Before we get started I'll say a few words:  


Dream - // . . . . . //

And thanks for  
  
-Darkness1  
  
-Skurria  
  
-Ladyfly  
  
/////////////////  
  
Kitty kept looking outside her window. The landscape was still frozen but the sun was already melting the small sculptures the ice had done on the trees or perhaps it was just Bobby and his artistic vocation. But yet, it was a lonely and sad landscape. That was what Kitty was feeling like. Lonely, sad and ashamed of the tantrum she had had.  
  
Everybody had gone to school and she was alone in the med lab. She regretted deeply what she did to Kurt, he hadn't deserved that. Fragmented images came to her mind. She wanted to apologize; she was totally out of her head that morning. She had wakened up and the dream, the goddamned dream was still lying on her closed eyelid.  
  
Hank got in the med lab after he had his breakfast and was carrying a tray with a glass of milk with chocolate, an apple and bowl of cereals.  
  
"I think you must be hungry by now. So, I brought you this."  
  
Kitty didn't even look at him, her eyes glued on the white gardens.  
  
"Katherine?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry, I wasn't listening. Breakfast! I'm starving!" she said with a fake enthusiasm.  
  
She took the tray from his hands and placed it on the small table by the window. She took a small wooden seat and sat down to eat her meal.  
  
Hank took his chair and sat in front of her. She was eating desperately, alternating between a spoon of cereal and a bite of her apple.  
  
"Katherine, I don't mean to be nosy or anything but I really want to know what happened. Why did you run away?"  
  
Kitty's spoon stopped on mid air while she thought.  
  
"I wanted to be free." Kitty finally answered, diving the spoon into her mouth.  
  
"You mean suicide? Freezing yourself to death out there?"  
  
"No. I wanted to leave the Institute and start my own life, without any interference of anyone."  
  
"Who's interfering in your life?" Hank asked like a psychologist would ask.  
  
"I don't know. But I think this place is a little crowded and nobody respects me. They act as if I was a baby. And the girls, except Rogue and Jean, buzz in each other ears whenever I pass near them. I'm tired. What have I done?" Kitty burst in tears but she kept talking, sobbing between words "And there is a dream . . . a dream that haunts . . . me."  
  
"Katherine, you know that you changed a lot since I first saw you. Not only physical changes but psychological changes. Did you notice that you're not speaking the 'like' in your sentences anymore?" Kitty shook her head negatively. "But about this dream, tell me about it."  
  
Kitty took a deep breath and said.  
  
"It's in a graveyard and it's at night and there's also a hooded person beside me."  
  
"Is that all?" Hank asked cleaning his glasses with some paper tissues he got from the metal sink behind him.  
  
Kitty finished her meal and didn't say a word.  
  
Hank took the tray that was empty by now and left the room after he said:  
  
"Try to get some sleep."  
  
//////////////  
  
//Her breath was steady, but her heart was starting to rush. The touch on her sweaty skin was making her shiver.  
  
"I love you, Katzchen." She heard his voice. Her eyes were shut; afraid she would open them and realize it was just a dream.  
  
He had touched her core and nothing made sense anymore. A rush of blood ran to her heart, making it beat faster and faster. She was gasping for air. He was bringing her back to life.  
  
"Kurt . . ." //  
  
Kitty looked around. The med lab was silent and dark, because Hank had turned off the lights. She could feel she was sweaty, her hair was glued on her forehead and she was feeling feverish. The dream. It had been so real! His touch . . . Kitty rested her head on the pillow again. And all that comforters were making her sweat even more.  
  
She felt so tired that she would sleep again. She wanted to keep dreaming. It was safe. Nothing would hurt her in them. In fact, since she and Lance broke up she had been feeling like she was being chased by something that wasn't quite real. Or maybe it was just her sick and tired mind . . .  
  
Her mind turned off again and she wandered through the dream world.  
  
//The graveyard was as dark as the moonless night sky. Her steps were being muffled by the dead leaves on the floor. Other steps were also being muffled, but she couldn't hear it. She was in a trance. Obeying some unreal light. The voice spoke up. His voice:  
  
"Well, you came, meine liebchen."  
  
Hands took her from behind. She was struggling for breath. One hand laid on her waist and the other on her mouth and nose.  
  
This time, his breath on her ear wasn't making her like it as it would. She was feeling fear.  
  
"Now, there's no way out!"  
  
Her eyes were wide as she felt the cold razor slipping into her chest. Its cold feeling spreading all over her body as he let her fall little by little to the floor, but still holding her cold and sweaty hand. Her breath was coming in gasps and in between them she managed to say her last words:  
  
"You . . . betrayed . . . me!" and then, her eyes were covered with the blackness of the death.  
  
The wind blew, removing the hood and revealing his blue face and sharp fangs in a malicious smile. But he just kept there staring at her dead body.  
  
Finally he let the beautiful silver razor that was sank in blood red, fall from his three fingered hand and walked away, sobbing a little. His work was done!//   
  
Kitty woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs. 


	11. The new mutant

Sadness – Chapter 11 – The new mutant  
  
A/N: As you may have noticed, I totally forgot to add the accents. So, as I am a lazy little writer, use your imagination and add the German, southern and Canadian accents, k?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Darkness1 – My old reviewer. Thanks for the compliments.  
  
Maggie (Ladyfly) – My new reviewer. I'm happy you like this humble story.  
  
Originally Obsessed with Pyro – To answer your question on Chapter 4, "my" Cerebro only works when the mutant uses his power. Ok?   
  
I'm adding a new mutant that is the only thing I own beside the original idea. The mutant is a brasilian girl, who might help a little.

Kurt was back into the Institute and lay on the couch at the foyer. He was feeling sleepy and the food inside his stomach was too heavy. He promised himself that he would never eat four Gut Bombs, one after another again.  
  
His eyes were closing, ready to sleep and dream of his Kitty when he heard her piercing scream.  
  
Kurt immediately got up and ran to the med lab with Hank McCoy who had the amazing ability to appear at any little noise and Logan. Other mutants also peeked from the door of the kitchen but had no courage to see the event.  
  
They had reached the double doors when Hank pulled Kurt from the door using the back of his shirt to stop him.  
  
"You still remember what happened when she saw you last time. We better not take risks." Hank said as he passed Kurt and got in with Logan who shut the door behind him.  
  
All that was left to Kurt was to wonder what she would say, if she could stop screaming.  
  
Logan's strong arms repeated what they did some 13 hours ago, he held Kitty, trying to put her back on her bed, who was laid one the floor in a semi – convulsion, holding her chest, as is she was feeling cold.  
  
Hank took a small spotlight from his pocket so he could see inside Kitty's eyes. He peeked them and tried to talk to her, but she didn't answer.  
  
"I think she's asleep. There's no need to be a doctor to see this." Logan provoked.  
  
Hank put his small spotlight back into his pocket and ignored Logan's comment.  
  
"That's going to be great! A somnambulist mutant! We really need Ororo around." He said.  
  
"But she wasn't sleepwalking. She just got up." Logan tried to argue.  
  
"Leave her. I think she might not sleepwalk again. She already had her first crisis, I believe it won't be repeated this night."  
  
Hank and Logan left the room, just to leave a horrified Kitty behind, who wasn't sleeping but trapped inside her own mind.

A huge noise awakened half the Institute around midnight when the Black Bird was settled on the garage under the mansion.  
  
Ororo had tried her best not to do much noise but it was impossible for the large jet. She saw Logan coming, wearing what he called pajamas. Slowly she opened the doors of the jet to let her and the new child to come out of it.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Logan!" Ororo said without even holding her arms up to be hugged, she knew her team mate wouldn't.  
  
"Wanna help with baggage?" he simply answered instead of a welcome.  
  
"Sure! But before you go, I want to introduce you our new mutant. Her name is Larissa (A/N: me!) and her power is to create illusions inside people minds."  
  
"Just like Danielle Moonstar? By the way, why doesn't she introduce herself?" Asked Logan, eyeing the short brunette girl behind Ororo, holding her own baggage.  
  
"Yes, a little like her, yes.. But she doesn't speak much. She's a bit shy, she told me herself." Ororo answered with a shrug.  
  
Logan took the baggage from them and walked away into the elevator that led them to inside the dark mansion.  
  
While the elevator made its way up, Ororo passed an arm behind the new mutant's shoulders in a silent way to show it was all okay.  
  
"Tomorrow is going to be a long, long day." Ororo sighed when the elevator opened its doors and guided Larissa to her room.

Everybody in the kitchen, except Kurt who was looking at his own plate, was looking suspiciously at the small figure sat beside Ororo's chair.  
  
They didn't know her name, anything. But before Jamie would open his mouth to ask anything, Ororo got up and said:  
  
"I know you all might be curious to know who she is." And put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Her name is Larissa and she's from Brasil, her power is to create illusions in people minds, but before any of you say her power is just like Danielle Moonstar's, I tell you that she can create this illusions when the person is awake and perfectly well."  
  
Jean, who didn't let a chance like that to pass her said:  
  
"Hello, I'm Jean Grey and my power is telekinesis. I'm sure we can be good friends."  
  
The brasilian girl just stared and after a few minutes gave her a small smile.  
  
Kurt got up and said, ignoring the new girl:  
  
"I'm going to check on Kitty." And bamfed away.  
  
After everyone introduced themselves and left for school, Larissa spoke up for the first time:  
  
"Is there an ill person here?"  
  
"Kind of" Logan growled while Ororo looked puzzled. Even the new girl knew the last news.  
  
"Can I see her?" she asked hopefully. 


	12. The solution

Sadness – Chapter 12 – The solution

A/N – Sorry if suddenly the format of my story became strange, but since FanFiction.net decided to make a little change (a good one though and I'm not being ironic), the paragraphs glued on each other and there's no separation of subjects, but I'll try to fix it from this chapter on. Hope you liked the new girl. She is based on me. Thanks to:   
  
- Maggie – Thanks again. Are you a fanfiction writer? If not, why don't you register yourself here and join us?  
  
-Shadowcat4 – Another new reviewer. Your story is pretty cool, keep it up. And if you like Lance, I'm sorry, but he is not very well portrayed here. : )  
  
-Darkness1 – Do I really need to say anything?I do!!! What about "Enjoying Life"?  
  
-Persona the ITG – What didn't you understand? Do you want any help?   
  
Thousand thanks for all of you, guys. And to read my dark poems, visit www.lies.weblogger.com.br (they are all written in English).  
  
-------------------------------------   
  
Kitty looked at the brunette girl beside her bed, but she couldn't speak or move. Everybody thought she was just awake but the lack of speech might be because of Kurt, that was what Hank, Ororo, Logan, Professor X and Kurt thought.  
  
Kitty didn't know the brunette girl beside her bed, but she felt deep in her mind that she would help her. Since that weird dream she hadn't been able to move. She was tied down.  
  
The brunette looked at Kitty and saw a silent request of help in her eyes. She looked at Beast who was looking at both girls. Then her gaze fell upon the blue figure in the corner that was looking at the ceiling determined not to look at them. Maybe he scared a lot of people but Larissa didn't feel threatened by him. On the contrary, she felt an urge to help those two kids, Kitty and Kurt. Since she stepped in there she felt the love he felt for her and the fear Kitty had for him.  
  
Larissa wasn't a mind reader but this was so obvious that even the tough man, Logan was his name, beside Professor Xavier would feel it in the air.   
  
Finally Professor Xavier spoke up in her mind:  
  
"You can do whatever you want. But try to use your powers correctly. They don't know what we know and if they do they will freak out."  
  
With this Larissa pressed one hand against another, closed her eyes and ghosted her fingers against Kitty's forehead.  
  
"I don't understand all this. Half-Pint is awaken, she is only unwilling to talk to us." Logan said with a small ironic smirk.  
  
"Logan, if you knew at least a half of what I know, you would be surprised." Professor X answered him politely.  
  
Kitty who was listening to everything and willing to speak, to say she was maybe under some kind of evil, sank into blackness again. The girl was putting images of a yellow field, with big sunflowers on the other end of it. Kitty knew she needed to help the new mutant to find out, so she just kept there waiting for some scary illusions. Suddenly Kitty wasn't running through the fields anymore, she was in a dark forest, with trees covered with a smooth green moss. Then, another image, this time there were fallen leaves on the floor, grey tombstones also covered with moss.  
  
Kitty winced to show she was right and Larissa's face lit up as she heard her wincing, maybe she was in the right trace. So, she focused hard on the illusion she was doing and tried to guide her further into this illusion graveyard.  
  
In Kitty's mind a person appeared, dressed in white and holding her arms up to hug her.  
  
Larissa saw no effect, then decided to change the white to black. Kitty winced again.  
  
Both minds, Kitty's and Larissa's were merged into one. This had never happened to Larissa who was used to creating illusions to get out of problems.  
  
Then, both girls saw the black figure holding a silver razor, the same blue face when the wind blew, the same pain and cold inside them.  
  
Suddenly Kitty sat up and saw the brunette girl trying to find somewhere to lean on. She looked around to see that the sun was high in the sky and that she was all alone with the new girl.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt was sat with Evan at the table inside the crowded cafeteria. Another day without Kitty, he didn't know he could bear another day like that. And there was the new girl. She gave him the creeps, wearing her black clothes and that long dark hair. He knew she just wanted to help his Kitty but he wasn't certain if she would help. Kitty was just tired because of the days she had spent in the blizzard. Maybe.  
  
Evan snapped his fingers in front of Kurt's face.  
  
"Earth to Kurt. Answer Kurt. C'mon, man?"  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"The bell just rang. We have some chemistry classes together."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Thinking about Kitty again? Hey, did you see the new girl? Spooky, isn't she?" Evan said with his face resting on his hands.  
  
"Yeah, a little." Kurt shrugged and looked to the entrance doors, where he saw Lance coming and he didn't look happy at all. "Err, Evan we still have classes to watch. Come on, bud." Kurt took his knapsack and got up, but Evan kept sat with his head resting on his cupped hands, speaking incoherent words.  
  
"Spooky . . . he he he, nice . . ." Kurt was getting nervous as Lance came walking towards him like a wicked bull. Kurt decided that he couldn't wait Evan to wake up from his little daydreaming, so he decided to keep the low profile and just walk away with a little smile on his face.  
  
As he passed near Lance, he felt that he wasn't on the floor anymore. Lance was holding him by his shirt collar.  
  
"Err, hi Lance."  
  
"Hello. What did make you think I wouldn't be pissed of being left alone in the end of this city?"  
  
"You're pissed? I can't believe I forgot to tell you I was leaving." Kurt said and added a little elfish grin on his blue face.  
  
"What about Kitty?" Lance asked so near to Kurt's face that he thought he'd be kissed by the Avalanche. 'Ugh . . . "Kurt thought.  
  
"She is fine. And she told me to tell you that she wants to break up with you." Kurt smiled inside.  
  
"What? Why?" Lance seemed to be hit by a truck. So, he just let Kurt touch the floor again.  
  
"She didn't tell me why, but she said that you are a jerk because you weren't able to find her." Kurt said as Principal Kelly got into the cafeteria and said:  
  
"Are mutants deaf? Didn't you hear that the bell rang five minutes ago?"  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, bitte. I mean, I'm sorry, sir." Kurt said and left Evan still daydreaming and Lance puffing still like a wicked bull.

----------------------------------


	13. A new friend for Kitty

Sadness – Chapter 13 - A new friend for Kitty  
  
A/N: Thanks to my constant readers:  
  
-Darkness1  
  
-Maggie  
  
-Mandy  
  
And don't forget to check my dark poems at www.lies.zip.net  
  
--------------------  
  
Kitty thought it would be a good idea to speak to the girl beside her who was sweaty and breathing hard.  
  
"Err, is it too difficult to create illusions?"  
  
"A little. But with you it was so different. Our minds merged into one and I saw your dream, I mean, nightmare." She answered in between several minutes to catch her breath.  
  
"What's your name?" Kitty asked looking at her tanned skin and trying to change the subject.  
  
"My name is Larissa and I'm from Brasil."  
  
"Really? I heard it's a beautiful country." Kitty tried to be nice. Well, she heard about Brasil and saw some pictures, it was beautiful. The beaches, the monuments, the guys were hot. "By the way, we have another brasilian mutant, his name's Roberto, the Sunspot."  
  
"We were already introduced to each other." Larissa said, now a little bit stronger than before. "The only guy that didn't introduce himself was the elfish guy." She thought it wouldn't be nice to say the 'blue guy'.  
  
"Oh, that's Kurt Wagner, a.k.a Nightcrawler and he is able to teleport. And I am Katherine Pryde, a.k.a Shadowcat and I get intangible, what I call phase." She added with a little smile, becoming the old Kitty that all the team knew.  
  
"I think I should introduce myself better too. I'm Larissa Rocha, but I still don't have a code name and I can create illusions. I know what you will say, just like Danielle Moonstar."  
  
There was an awkward moment of total silence, while they could hear some bacon being fried for lunch at the kitchen.  
  
"I think I should call Professor Xavier." Larissa said, shuffling on the hem of her black shirt. Kitty saw that and saw how shy the girl was.  
  
"I rather stay here for a while without being bothered by anyone." Kitty said.  
  
Larissa looked confused but left all the same without saying goodbye. But when she had reached the double doors, she said without looking over her shoulder:  
  
"Just don't sleep."  
  
--------------------------  
  
The classes past really slowly for Kurt. He didn't know what happened since he 'ported away from the cafeteria.  
  
He was walking down the lane to finally leave the school, when Evan came on his skateboard.  
  
"Hey K-man. You left me alone with that Alvers and Principal Kelly, man. Are you insane? I can't go to his office again or Auntie O will kick me out of the mansion." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I really don't want to talk to Alvers again. And I told him a lot bullshit . . . "Kurt was interrupted.  
  
"As usual."  
  
Kurt looked up and saw Scott looking down at them.  
  
"I was thinking about 'porting us back to the mansion." Kurt saw Scott's bright red car and right behind it, the X-van, driven by Jean Grey who was waving hello to them.  
  
"I think you couldn't handle it with other half dozen mutants in tow. So I decided that a little help would be good." Scott said holding up the keys of his car.  
  
When everybody was settled in both the sport car and the van, they drove off, back to the Institute.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kitty decided she needed to get a walk. She was feeling fine and rested. Her head was aching a little, but it was nothing an aspirin wouldn't handle.  
  
As her feet touched the floor, she noticed how cold the weather was. She looked for some of her outfits and found them well folded in the small locker in the corner of the room. The medical nightgown wasn't quite comfortable, mainly because there was a really big opening from her neck down, revealing all that she certainly didn't want to show.  
  
She put her clothes on and walked slowly, as an old person would, finding some furniture to lean on. And this way, step by step, she reached the kitchen. The smell of bacon was really comforting, even though she was a vegetarian.  
  
She pushed the swinging door and was greeted by the sight of Logan dressing an apron and turning the bacon like a chef would. Ororo was sat on her usual chair, reading the Cosmopolitan and grimacing, Hank was hidden behind a pile of books and Larissa was sat by the window, reading a huge and old book. They all looked towards Kitty when she entered.  
  
"Oh, well. I can see you're better." Hank said pushing his books aside and taking off his glasses.  
  
"And I can see you're hard headed." Logan said turning off the fire on the stove and eating the bacon he had just fried.  
  
"For Heaven's sake, Logan! These bacons are for the lunch!" Ororo said and turned to Kitty while throwing her magazine in the trash can, "I don't think you need to go back to the infirmary. You look pretty good. Larissa might have done a good work on you." And she turned to the girl dressed in black who was eating a pear now, "What did you find out, child?"  
  
Larissa looked at Kitty who shook her head negatively, and then she answered:  
  
"Nothing much. She just reacted after a few happy images."  
  
Kitty breathed relieved and said:  
  
"Where's Professor?"  
  
"He went out to London. Family affairs." Logan said, chopping more bacon. "Hey girl", Kitty looked at him. "No, not you Half-Pint. You the Half-Pint in black, take some tomatoes in the fridge."  
  
Kitty smiled and walked away, deciding to take a walk on the gardens which were green again.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt saw a girl walking through the gardens and finally resting on the angelic fountain. He 'ported near her right away. Kitty was breaking the thin layer of ice. Kurt could see the round holes that her index finger had made.  
  
He cleared his throat and spoke up:  
  
"Hallo, Katzchen!"  
  
Kitty jumped on her feet and phased through the angel on the top of the fountain, running back to the mansion. Kurt's heart was shattered in many pieces. He heard the gates being opened and 'ported to his room. He didn't want his team mates to look at him with pity.

------------------------------------


	14. Taking a night walk

Sadness – Chapter 14 – Taking a night walk  
  
A/N: Thanks to Drakness1 – who promised me that would write the fight scenes. Thank you, big bro.  
  
Revelations along the way. . .  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kitty sat uncomfortably on her spot at the dining room, eating her dinner. She was starving since she had skipped lunch, because of Logan's precarious cooking skills and Kurt who had never let anything stop him from feeding up his stomach.  
  
Talking about him, Kurt was sat across her and was looking at his soup, avoiding any eye contact with her, just like what she was doing. Every time he looked up, she looked down and vice-versa.  
  
Kitty looked at the other side of the table. Tabitha was looking at Kitty's new friend with disgust, Evan was trying to chat with her, but Larissa kept looking at her own soup.  
  
"I heard Brasil is a wonderful place . . ."  
  
"Everybody does." She answered shyly and not looking at him. All the other guys were also trying to talk to her, but she just gave empty answers. 'The girl is really tough.' Kitty thought.  
  
Kitty started to look at her own end of the table and before her eyes would fall upon Kurt, she spoke up:  
  
"Ororo, may I be excused?"  
  
The older woman looked at her puzzled and said with a little excusing smile:  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm feeling sleepy and I wish I could finally go to my room."  
  
Ororo looked at Hank who looked at Logan, but he wasn't paying attention because of Scott. The two of them were engaged in a debate about motorcycles. Hank sighed heavily and gave small nod back to Ororo.  
  
"Okay. Have a good night, Kitty."  
  
Kitty got up, rested her napkin beside her dish and walked away, totally aware of Kurt's gaze on her.  
  
-----------------  
  
Kitty was walking down the lane that lead to the woods, afraid that somebody would see her, worse, afraid Kurt would talk to her. She didn't know what was happening, but since the day he rescued her from freezing she had been afraid.  
  
The cold wind was hurting her bones under the perfect peach skin, the sounds of the night birds and the sound of the leaves being swept by the wind was making her fall in a world where nobody could find her. Her secret world, the one that she was on that crazy day. A world that controlled all her abilities and thoughts. A world to get lost.  
  
Her mind went numb as she kept walking. Walking to nowhere. Just leaving her feet lead her anywhere. Suddenly she found herself in front of the gates, after a long path inside the woods.  
  
The same feeling of being numb took her. The same light she had seen in the snow. Looking back to the mansion, she checked if someone saw her, and then, looking the dark blue night sky, she phased the gates and found herself on the same spot she had been in that fateful day.  
  
She walked step by step, through the road, following her imaginary light. She closed her eyes, trying to fight against this numbness, but the bright gold light was still there making her walk further and further.  
  
Strong hands took her from behind, tying her arms behind her back. She tried to look at her kidnapper, but she felt a pain running down her spine and she fell into blackness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Kurt 'ported to the gardens. He knew Kitty would be there, thinking. He had decided to talk to her at any cost, even if she screamed. He was carrying the small velvety box with the necklace he had bought.  
  
He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. 'Maybe she is the woods' he thought and 'ported everywhere he thought she would be. Hollow trees, on the top of the trees. But she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
So, he decided to announce he was there:  
  
"Keety!!! It's Kurt."  
  
'Yeah, moron! Keep screaming and she will run away'. He thought bitterly.  
  
He kept walking through the dark wood until he saw a shadow. The silhouette was too large to be Kitty but he ran to it all the same. His breath was condensing in front of him. He remembered that when he was a kid he liked to pretend he was smoking when these puffs of smoke escaped his lips. The remembrance made him smile a bit.  
  
"Elf!" Suddenly Kurt knew whose silhouette was that. Logan!  
  
"Logan . . ."  
  
"Shhh . . . I'm sniffing the air. Someone else was here beside Kitty. It's such a familiar smell."  
  
Kurt looked up to the half-moon through the clearing they were in. He prayed silently that Kitty wouldn't have run away again.  
  
"Elf, we have two choices now. Or we go back to the mansion and alert everybody that Kitty's missing again or we take this as a little revenge against whoever the owner of this filthy smell is. I'm fond of the revenge." Logan stopped sniffing and looked at the blue mutant.  
  
So, his prayers had failed but he wouldn't. Before he could even think, his head nodded in approval of Logan's choice.  
  
As they both had keen senses, they heard paces on the dried grass, coming to where they were. They're first reaction was to fake a conversation.  
  
"The weather is pretty good today. Maybe I'll have a walk tomorrow and cancel the Danger Room sessions with the other kids." Logan lied looking at the moon.  
  
"Yeah." Kurt answered. Well, there was no point in lying anyway; everybody knew he was the worst liar ever.  
  
The march stopped and they looked at the entrance of the clearing. Larissa was stopped there, with her usual black clothes with Rogue right behind her.  
  
"You know what, Logan? You're a terrible liar, just as my little brother." Rogue said and gave a small and fast smile. If you blinked you'd miss that unusual happening. As anybody answered, she went on, "And, my little gothic friend here told me that they're minds merged today, so I think she's a good help, huh? By the way, Kurt, didn't you tell me two or three days ago that Kitty was fine?"  
  
Kurt looked at his feet and said:  
  
"Fine! You're coming with us."  
  
Rogue and Larissa looked at each other and smiled. 'This is starting to scare me.' Kurt thought and smiled his best elfish smile at them, but the girls didn't smile back.  
  
-------------------  
  
Kitty woke up slowly, feeling pain all over her body. Her brain was working really slowly and she couldn't even think. She looked but she didn't see. She listened but she didn't hear. The only thing she knew was that she was laid in a hard and broken mattress, and the walls that protected her were dirty, and the painting was starting to peel.  
  
The door was abruptly opened and a metallic bowl of soup was put on the floor. A voice, a melodious male voice spoke up, trying to seduce her:  
  
"Keep your cool, cherié. Soon, our new master will set you free but only after he gets what he wants. You know what? I think Magneto sucks, petite. He was too old and he couldn't even defeat Apocalipse, but he . . . can. Ops, I think I said too much. Take a cat nap and rest as much as you wish."  
  
The door was closed and she heard the key being turned in its lock. 'Assholes. I can phase.' She thought for the first time and as she did, she moaned in pain. Her brain was on fire. 


	15. And off they go

Sadness – Chapter 15 – And off they go  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: thanks to  
  
-LonewolfPunk – Yeah, it's a lot dark, but you gotta read how it ends  
  
-Darkness1 – Soon your name will be in the credits.  
  
-Purpurean witch – if you get to read these final chapters, I'm sure you will like them. Or it's just me and big ego.  
  
Thank you guys.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The four mutants were already settled in the X-van. They were planning the best way to rescue Kitty without alerting the other ones.  
  
"Ok . . . is there a way of 'porting us out?" Logan asked, looking back to Kurt who was watching the dark night sky.  
  
"Yeah, but the van is way too big and there are too many of us."  
  
Rogue sighed and said:  
  
"Brother, Kitty might be in danger and remember that she tried to phase a train into another that day and that took a lot of energy."  
  
"Yeah, and as Jubilee told me she phased the jet into a mountain. Therefore it won't be that hard, elf."  
  
Kurt tightened the grasp on the silver necklace inside the pocket of his black coat; he had thrown away the velvety box, and said:  
  
"Fine. Get ready for the teleportation of you life."  
  
Everybody looked at him with a frown. Kurt coughed and the car was gone with a BAMF.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Jean and Scott were making out on the darker corner of the garage. Sound of paces alerted them and they kept quiet, even avoiding to breath.  
  
The sound of four metal doors closing at the same time made them breath again.  
  
"Do you know who's there?" Scott asked in whisper.  
  
"Might be the younger mutants going out to another joyride. Just leave them be. Logan will find out eventually."  
  
"Why don't you scan their minds, sweetie?" Scott pressed on.  
  
"I'm not concentrated and I really don't care as long you stay with me . . ."  
  
The sound of BAMF cut Jean's sentence and the smell of sulphur invaded their nostrils, they both coughed.  
  
Jean got away from Scott, put her clothes in order and walked into the light, asking loudly:  
  
"Kurt? Are you there? Scott was teaching me how to fix a car . . . Scott?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked back fumbling with some tools but failing miserably, because they were falling on his feet.  
  
"The X-van is gone."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean with the X-van is gone?" Ororo asked, "I think we should call Logan."  
  
Hank who was walking down on the stairs said:  
  
"Logan isn't here either, nor Kurt, nor Rogue, nor Larissa. And worse, nor Kitty."  
  
Suddenly there was a snort of laughter and three Jamies got into the foyer with a remote control in hand and bending themselves.  
  
"Fixing the car?" one of the said.  
  
"In the dark?" the other one added.  
  
The real Jamie couldn't say anything because he was too busy laughing. Scott frowned.  
  
"Again in the control room? How many times do I have to tell you not to go in there?" Hank asked to him or them.  
  
"Sorry." The three of them managed to say between waves of laughter.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Hank asked with a softer expression.  
  
"Maybe we should wait. Maybe Logan took them to a night ride around the city. Maybe they are destroying the last trails of Christmas and New Year's Eve. You know them." Ororo said breathing deeply to keep herself calm.  
  
"But they 'ported away. They should have alerted us." Jean brought it up.  
  
"I think the most important thing now is to keep calm." Scott said, half trying to be their fearless leader and half throwing daggers towards Jamie with his eyes, "but they will be back."  
  
"Yeah, they will be back." Said Jamie and fell on the floor, laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Where do you think Kitty might have gone?" Logan asked.  
  
Everybody kept quiet, so he repeated the question with a sigh:  
  
"Where do you think Kitty might have gone, Lara?"  
  
Kurt and Rogue looked at Larissa who answered:  
  
"I'm trying to concentrate, since our minds merged into one. And my name is Larissa."  
  
Logan didn't answer and kept driving to where Kitty had gone the last time she ran away.  
  
Kurt who was sweating of concern, in spite of the cold weather, put a hand on Larissa's shoulder and said:  
  
"Concentrate hard . . . please."  
  
Larissa just nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you turn on the radio, Logan?" Rogue asked.  
  
He did and the song "My Immortal" blasted on the speakers:  
  
"You'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears, You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, I've held your hand through all of these years You still have all of me . . ."  
  
"Turn off this shit." Kurt sighed.  
  
"Rogue smiled weakly, kind of asking for apologies and changed the radio station. The song "For You" was playing as loud as the other one:  
  
"I'm there for you no matter what, I'm there for you, never giving up, You know it's true, you were there for me And I'm there for you . . ."  
  
"What part of turn off this shit you didn't understand?" Kurt said a bit louder than he had planned.  
  
Rogue finally turned it off and looked outside mumbling:  
  
"Geez . . . male PMS here."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kitty got up slowly and the dirty walls of the small room span around her. She sat down again and put her head between her knees, shaking and trembling of cold. Water was dropping gently on the floor beside her. She was starting to get nervous, so she concentrated on the little noise it was making and breathed deeply. Slowly she mustered enough courage to get up again with closed eyes and groped the damp wall. Her hands were getting cold for the humidity, but she kept her way to the door.  
  
As she reached a peeling door, she rested her hand on the doorknob and voices filled the room outside:  
  
"It isn't a good idea to keep her here." The voice Kitty recognized as Sabertooth's said.  
  
"Yeah, mate. And after Cajun blabbed out his plan . . ."  
  
A third voice was heard. Not as guttural as Sabertooth's but a soothing but also terrifying voice:  
  
"Gambit might have said for whom he was working for, but he didn't say my name or my plans. This is up to the little girl in there. But I don't think she'll use her brain much. You see, my precious mutants, keeping someone under your own influence isn't hard, but the worst is when Xavier shows up where he wasn't supposed to be. But it seems that we're making a progress. If it wasn't for Wolverine she wouldn't be found and now I believe she won't be, unless she has a mind bond with someone . . ."  
  
Kitty heard that holding her breath. They didn't speak why she was there or what they'd do to her, but she knew that voice. The same voice that once tempted Jean to steal the rings the year before, Mesmero's voice.  
  
"But sir, when are you going to use her?" a voice with a Russian accent spoke up.  
  
"Today."  
  
------------------------------------------ 


	16. Kitty's Mission

Sadness – Chapter 16 – Kitty's Mission  
  
A/N: Thanks to:  
  
-LonewolfPunk  
  
-Darkness1

-crazysilverkitty  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Logan just drove through the roads, looking at every five minutes outside the window. When they reached the place Kitty had been found before, he stopped the car and switched it off.  
  
"You, kids, stay in here while I look for her." Logan said and slammed the door in front of the teen's faces.  
  
The three of them sat in absolute silence, broken only by heavy sighs coming from Kurt.  
  
"So? Do you know where Kitty is or not?" he asked roughly.  
  
"When you refer to a person you usually call her or his name." Rogue answered him as an older sister would.  
  
"Ok, I will make the question again. Larissa, do you know where my Katzchen is?"  
  
A shy smile appeared on Rogue's face as she heard the words 'my Katzchen' slip out of his lips.  
  
"I tried my best and I can see through her eyes that she's still in Bayville, kept somewhere dirty, in a small room." Larissa said looking at her hands.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Logan growled as he opened the door of the van, "She isn't here.  
  
"I'm not a telepath, I can't read people minds. It just happens that I saw inside Kitty's head and now I'm full of prep little thoughts. It takes a long time for me, like, to track her down. If you wanted fast answers you should have used Jean or the Cerebro. Oh, I'm sorry, you're not able of using it." As Larissa finished her speech everybody just sat there astonished.  
  
Logan was fuming and his hands were gripping the steering wheel as it was a life boat. Rogue could feel that if Larissa kept talking she would be sliced down. Fortunately she didn't say anything for the rest of the trip, and when she did, she asked Kurt to repeat her words for Logan.  
  
"She said that Kitty might be in a hangar. A place that is fast to escape from and she can say it by the echoes she is hearing through Kitty's ears." Kurt said a little afraid of the reactions that might come.  
  
"There aren't hangars in Bayville." Logan answered looking at the road, and only the road.  
  
"Umm, there was one. I overheard Ororo and Hank talking about a place to leave the Black-Bird at night, because of the students that must sleep and can't go on battles. The place is a bit far, but still in Bayville. Umm, uh, I'll take the map and give it a look." Rogue said and unfolded it, hiding her face behind it.  
  
As she did so, the paper perturbed Logan's driving and he said in a growl:  
  
"Fk! Would you mind being quiet and do it slowly?"  
  
Rogue swallowed her breath and thought grinning a little:  
  
'Is PMS contagious?'  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kitty woke up feeling strong and cold hands gripping her upper arm. Her first thought was 'stay alert if you need to phase'. The problem was that she was too alert and nothing was making sense, not yet.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Kitty asked trying to get rid of the thick saliva. She had been eating a lot of junk, but it seemed that they had forgotten she needed water, as any living being.  
  
"To our master." The man holding her said with a Russian accent. And for the first time she looked at him, Colossus.  
  
"I know who he is, but I promise that if you let me go, Professor Xavier will give the double on what you're earning here."  
  
"There's nothing your master can give me." He said and put her up which wasn't difficult at all, due to her small size and light weight.  
  
"What is Mesmero giving you?"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
And then, he dragged her away from the room as if she was a rag doll.  
  
Kitty looked around and saw a thick wooden table in the center of what seemed to be a hangar. A jet was parked there, not as big as the Black- Bird, but they had how to escape.  
  
"Here is the princess. Did you sleep well, mate?" the orange-haired mutant as she recognized as Pyro asked.  
  
Kitty decided to get in their game and be at least a little friendly, once Mesmero wasn't in sight.  
  
"Maybe a glass of water would be good." She said and shrugged.  
  
Pyro ran to one of the gallons on the corner of the hangar behind the jet. Kitty could only see his legs walking here and there to get glasses and fill them with water.  
  
"Umm, so you guys play poker?" she tried.  
  
"Yeah, we do, but Cajun is always winning. No fair." Pyro came back holding a metal and crushed cup of water.  
  
Everybody in the hangar rolled their eyes as Pyro said it. He gave Kitty the cup and sat on one of the chairs beside Gambit.  
  
They kept in silence for several minutes, but it was broken by Colossus voice when he said:  
  
"Master, she's here and willing to help."  
  
Kitty looked at her tattooed kidnapper and did the best ironic face she could. If Mesmero looked inside her mind he'd see that it was all smokescreen. And he did. Kitty's brain was in fever again, incoherent thoughts ran through her head, and his voice said gently:  
  
"There's an old artifact hidden inside the earth somewhere in Europe, an artifact that will destroy mutants if we use it. But it will only destroy mutants who aren't helping us. Mutants like your dear Professor Xavier, the blue furry doctor, the white haired woman, and it will finally kill that Wolverine. It's all up to you. Remember that you will survive. And what really matters now is your life, isn't it, precious little girl?"  
  
"Yes, master." The answer escaped her lips. She wasn't herself anymore, she was only a puppet.  
  
"Now, Katherine, get in the jet." Mesmero changed the tone of his voice from a gentle one to a harsh one.  
  
"Yes, master." Kitty answered again.  
  
She turned around and was guided/dragged to the inside of the jet by Sabertooth, who was grinning stupidly since Mesmero said about killing Wolverine.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"What time is it, Logan?" Rogue asked as they stopped in front of the only hangar in Bayville.  
  
"I don't know," he answered and looked to the sky above, "but judging by the position of the moon I'd say it's almost midnight."  
  
Rogue didn't answer and kept looking to the decaying hangar. 'Poor Kitty. This place is gross.' she thought.  
  
Kurt was even more impressed than Rogue. He couldn't imagine that his Katzchen was being kept in this place.  
  
Larissa didn't look anywhere else but her hands; she was almost hypnotized by their heart, love and life lines.  
  
But suddenly she said:  
  
"We better hurry up. They won't keep Kitty here for too long. Someone should go in there and save her as fast as possible."  
  
As she said it, the wind grew wilder and a huge black jet took fly into the sky, from the hangar.

-----------------------------


	17. Kurt X Kitty

Sadness – Chapter 17 – Kurt X Kitty  
  
A/N: Read this!!! All this story, that it's not finished, not just yet, maybe one more chapter and I'll be done, was written by me! Except for the great fight scene, written by my friend and "big bro" Darkness1. Thanks a lot for the support and for writing this scene that I was totally unable to write, due to lack of fighting vocabulary.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
- Darkness1  
  
-LonewolfPunk  
  
------------------------------  
  
Mesmero looked down from the windshield of the jet when Pyro said that he had just seen a car stop in front of the hangar. And as soon as he did, Kitty woke up from her trance. She saw everybody looking down at the earth and decided to see what was happening. She noticed that the jet wasn't moving anywhere, it was stopped in mid-air, waiting for something. She looked down from her window and recognized the X-van. Someone had come to rescue her. She saw a small shape though strong getting out of the van, then the blaze of a metallic claws: Wolverine. Three more people got out of the van, but as soon as they did, one of them disappeared in a small cloud of smoke: Kurt.  
  
Kitty couldn't control her excitement and got up from her seat, trying to look better to the earth. Mesmero noticed her sudden move and used his telepathy to control her again.  
  
The sharp pain in her brain again, the same feeling of numbness. She tried to sneak out of this trance, but his mind was much stronger than hers. She couldn't think anymore. All her moves and speeches were his. Her deepest thoughts were his. He knew everything she never wanted to tell, he knew everything that she didn't want to show. Her last thought before she was under total control was: 'I can't bare this anymore.' Mesmero might have heard her because she heard his voice saying:  
  
'I'll do my best to guarantee this. Make you stop suffer, a little. But now, I want one last favor. I don't want to risk my business anymore, I'll find another way. Soon enough. Now, I want you to phase out of the jet and fight until death against whoever is in there. Until death. Go!'  
  
Mesmero watched as Kitty phased out of the jet back into the hangar. Sabertooth growled and said:  
  
"Will you let the girl run away like this?" he was probably upset by the fact that he wouldn't be fighting Wolverine.  
  
"She's not running away. I asked her this." Mesmero answered as he lifted his head to the ceiling, trying to clear out his thoughts. "We better not go where we were supposed to. I have a lot of options now that I searched inside her little brain."  
  
"But petite will tell everybody, master." Gambit said as he typed instructions to the jet through its computer.  
  
"No, she won't. She won't even think by herself anymore." He said and snorted a quick laugh.  
  
Everybody looked at him suspiciously, but as he was the master, they'd better believe in him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Logan watched the damned jet fly away. He wanted to fight; he wanted Kitty back with the team. He could remember whose smell was that. It was Mesmero's and of course, the filthiest of all, Sabertooth's.  
  
He watched, unable to do anything to help as Kurt teleported into the hangar and Kitty phased down into the same place. Rogue and Larissa got ready to follow them, but Logan held the two girls in place.  
  
"This is their fight." He said and waited, leaning on the van, but still looking watchfulness to the jet above. He watched it start to fly away, and get lost in the black clouds in the sky.  
  
"Logan, are you going to let them fly away. Won't you fight? Are getting a coward?" Rogue said. She was really scared with Logan's attitude. Some months before he'd follow the jet with the van, but now he just kept there watching it vanish.  
  
"We don't know what they were planning. Professor Xavier isn't here to decide anything. I know what you will say: they will come back and destroy us all. Whatever! What matters now is that Kitty is back and she is not harmed. If they are leaving forever, good. If they are coming back soon, good too, cuz' I'll have the chance for revenge."  
  
Rogue suppressed a growl of rage and leaned on the van too, waiting for Kitty and Kurt to come back.  
  
Larissa didn't say a word and walked away from them. As she had sure that nobody, especially Logan would hear her, she started to run. She run as fast as her legs allowed her. She didn't want to go back to Brasil, she didn't want to face her family and honestly, the Institute sucked. She'd be a cast away, but living in America. She looked back once, and saw that the van was too small already, due for the distance. As she started to run again, she whispered:  
  
"Good Luck, you all."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt's pale eyes scanned the corridor for every last detail. Every piece of garbage, every thread of spider web. Even hanging upside-down made this corridor made its appearance ugly as heck. He knew Kitty was being held captive in one of these filthy rooms. The mere thought of her innocent soul being trapped in a place like this old ruin of a plane-hangar made his fur crawl on his neck.  
  
Mesmero would pay dearly for this. Charles and the others would see to that. All Kurt had to do was to locate Kitty and save his beloved friend from this hellhole. Crawling on the ceiling was a lot more hygienefriendly and much more quiet.  
  
He entered a huge storage room with several doors on each wall. Kitty would have to be behind one of them. His mind didn't dare to hope for anything less. Most of the crates in the room was either rotten of destroyed. Only a few were still intact. Why would Mesmero hide in a place like this?  
  
Kurt's eyes lingered at one of the doors. The dust below the door was recently been moved unlike the rest of the doors. Quiet as a cat he slowly walked towards the door, a little feeling tingling in the back of his head that this COULD be a trap.  
  
He stopped right in front of it. His eyes looking for any wires connected to the door or any form of electric shock that would shoot through his hand if he touched the handle. He didn't have time for this and opened the door in one forceful yank and stepped over the threshold.  
  
The room in here was a dead end. But someone had been here. The room was even more filthier than the storage room behind him. Some ragged mattress lay on the floor with an old rug that looked like a dog had been eating it. A few metallic bowls with leftovers from food were stumbled in top of each others into a corner.  
  
Taking another step inside, he noticed that whatever had been in the bowls, it was vegetarian food. And only one sound escaped his lips.  
  
"...Keety...."  
  
Then coming out from behind the door, an old wooden board came flying in a wide swing and connected roughly with his face, sending him stumbling back into the storage room with a burning pain in his face.  
  
Shaking the dizziness out of his head, he saw Kitty burst out of the door with the board in her hands. Her once beautiful features were dirty and twisted in anger. Swinging the rotten board at him again.  
  
Yelping like a puppy, Kurt ducked and rolled away, just in time to avoid another blow from her. Jumping up on his feet, he turned towards Kitty with a frightful look on his face.  
  
"Keety, vas are you doing?" he tried to say, but Kitty didn't listen to him. Growling a kitten purr in an attempt to sound dangerous, she came at him again. Only this time Kurt was prepared.  
  
This wasn't Kitty. This wasn't the girl he had come to fall in love with. She was a mindless puppet with Mesmero pulling the strings. She didn't know what she was doing.  
  
The board came at him and with a powerful jump, he jumped right over her and landed on a small crate behind her. She turned around again and swung it right above his head. He could clearly feel the air being pushed away a half inch away from his head. But he quickly grew tired of this board constantly trying to hit him.  
  
Clenching his three-fingered hand, he shattered the rotten board that originally was aimed at his head. Taking advantage of her confusion of loosing such an effective weapon, Kurt fell down to one knee and spun his other leg around, kicking her foothold away.  
  
The second she landed on the cold floor, Kurt immediately jumped at her and pinned her to the floor with his hands and feet. Looking down at the furious expression on her face.  
  
"Keety, please listen to me...I know you can hear me...you must fight zhis feeling," Kurt said. The answer wasn't what he had expected.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes and rammed her forehead directly into Kurt's face, knocking him out of balance. With Kurt distracted, he slid her hand out of his grasp and punched him as hard as she could into the side of his jaw.  
  
Now Kitty had the advantage and threw Kurt off her and jumped at him. Ending up sitting on his chest, she brought her hand up and prepared to crush his face. To her new surprise, Kurt wrapped his tail around her neck and managed to pull her head backwards enough for him to wrap both feet around her head. Throwing her off him.  
  
Kitty snarled in anger and rolled back to her feet and prepared herself for delivering her most desperate attack on him. Only to find that he wasn't in front of her anymore.  
  
Feeling someone tapping her shoulder, she turned towards him and unleashed a serial of punches and kicks. Kurt systematically moved backwards and blocked her attacks. Unlike her, Kurt could use both hands and legs plus his tail as blocks. Seeing she was about to give him a real knockout, Kurt closed his eyes and the next second, Kitty would hit nothing but a small cloud of sulphur smoke. But already in the powerful punch, her body stumbled forward as she didn't hit anything and crashed into an old crate. Kurt reappeared a few ft away from her and waited till she was out of the broken crate before he acted again.  
  
Jumping to the crate next to her, he slapped his tail playfully at her shoulder. And she reacted the same way again. Charging blindly with all the power she could muster. Kurt's extreme suppleness allowed him to dodge all her attacks without too much trouble.  
  
His strategy was clear as glass. With his porting and suppleness, he would make Kitty attack until she was out of strength. Jumping on the crates or climbing on the walls and sometimes porting around her, he delivered weak annoying punches at her just to get her angry and therefore using more energy.  
  
After a few minutes, Kitty could barely stand on her own feet. Falling to her knees, her breath came in quick gasps. The ragged sweater was drenched in her sweat and her hair clung to her face.  
  
Kurt on his side could do this a while longer, but seeing her in this state, he knew that the battle was over. She didn't have anything left to fight with. That she didn't faint could only be her strong spirit. And with the body so tired from all the anger Mesmero had caused, Kurt could reach in to her.  
  
Kitty stumbled back to her feet and nearly fell at him in one last desperate attack. But before she even knew it, Kurt jumped over her and landed right behind her, wrapping his arms and his tail around her. Forcing her to fall to the ground. He felt that she tried to wriggle free, but as long as she was this tired, she couldn't do anything. Not even phase out of him. And even if she did manage to phase, she had no chance of winning this fight.  
  
"Keety... I know you are in zhere somewhere. I'm so sorry about everything. For not finding you in zhat blizzard, for not being wizh you in zhe infirmary. For not finding you when Mesmero kidnapped you..." Kurt said to the wriggling girl in his arms. He didn't know if she was listening or not. All he knew was that he had to try.  
  
"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you how much I love you..." he whispered and held her tighter. He could feel the body acting on its last struggle. Kitty let out a frustrated squeak before her entire body went limp.  
  
Only the faint sound of her sweet breath and Kurt's gasping echoed in the big room. Kurt turned Kitty's unconscious body around and held her in his arms, letting her messy head rest peacefully on his fuzzy shoulder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- 


	18. The End?

Sadness – Chapter 18 - The End?  
  
A/N: The end has come. And I will tell you a little making of. This story was supposed to finish with Kitty's death like in that nightmare she had, that actually was created by Mesmero, then I decided to change it and Kitty would die, but in a different way. I confess I cried like a baby while writing the second version. But then I came up with this third version that I won't tell what happens, you gotta read first, guys. Enjoy this last chapter that I dedicate to all my loyal reviewers and those who aren't that loyal, those who only reviewed one chapter or two. I feel blessed to the bones, for having so good friends. Thank you!  
  
Love, Luck and Peace, Rukinha Lokinha  
  
Especial thanks to:  
  
-LonewolfPunk  
  
-Darkness1  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Kurt walked through the white corridors of a great building settled on a green hill. While walking his hands gripped the silver necklace inside his pocket.  
  
This was his daily routine now. Here and then to school. Nobody had the guts to come here, except the adults who spent hours here in monologues.  
  
Kurt's steps died when he reached a white door on the end of the corridor. He peeked inside the room behind it through the little squared window cut in that door and saw the person his heart was crying for. She was alone, sat on the floor while rocking herself back and forth, hugging her knees with closed eyes.  
  
A sigh escaped Kurt's lips as he reached for the key on its support beside the door. He inserted it on the lock of the door and opened it slowly. The girl didn't move, but opened her eyes. Kurt closed the door behind him and looked at her with pity and broken heart.  
  
Kitty was deadly pale, her lips were dry, her blue eyes, lifeless. Dark purple rings encircled them. Her once beautiful brown and long hair was so badly cut that Kurt could see small bleeding wounds on the scalp. It hurt him to see what was left of her hairs were only fluffed up tufts.  
  
Kurt kneed down and put a hand on her check caressing it with his thumb, a whisper escaped his lips:  
  
"I wish I could save you from yourself. I wish I could bring you back to the real world. Where are you, Kitty? Where did Mesmero put you in?"  
  
Kitty stopped rocking herself and whispered back to him:  
  
"Suddenly I know I'm not dead . . . but about to be . . ."  
  
Kurt looked at her puzzled. A siren inside her cushioned room was heard and the red light above the also cushioned the door, shone all over the place. A male scream echoed on the dead-silent sanatorium: "Visit time's over!"  
  
Kurt got to leave Kitty lost inside her own secret world, but her small and wounded hand gripped his wrist. Her weak voice, a bit throaty said:  
  
"Tonight . . ." and she let him go. Suddenly he remembered the gift he had bought months ago but the time had passed so fast that it looked like years now.  
  
He shoved his hand into his pocket and showed her the necklace. Her eyes glittered and slowly he put it around her.  
  
Kitty's hands held the heart pendant absently-minded. Kurt smiled and was about to tell her his feelings when a man knocked on the door, shut off the siren and screamed:  
  
"Visit time's over, kid!"  
  
----------------  
  
No thoughts remained in Kitty's mind. They all flooded her at the same time. The words were spoken together and she couldn't make them out. Voices were heard and she couldn't understand what they were saying.  
  
Every time she wanted to tell people what she was feeling like, her tongue wouldn't obey her wasted brain.  
  
Flashes of things she had lived passed through her mind as bullets cutting the air. And there was the damned nightmare created by Mesmero to make Kitty fear her best friend and run away. Kurt . . .  
  
Her eyes saw him but it took a long time for her to recognize him. She couldn't understand what he was saying but the nightmare was there, making her suffer and die, as the time passed by. That was really what she'd call daydreaming some months before.  
  
She realized after he had gone that there was a necklace around her, although her hands were already gripping it. All this dedication he had towards her made Kitty stronger, all this love he felt for her fed Kitty's heart and soul.  
  
She tested her phasing abilities and the sudden feeling of cold when using her powers took over her. A ghost of a smile appeared upon her face. When had she smiled for the last time?  
  
The door of her room was opened and a large woman dressed in white came in pushing a little but tall cart with paper cups containing pills. She took one of the cups and gave it to Kitty who took it suspiciously. She smiled, a large and true smile, and Kitty saw her lips moving, saying something, but she couldn't hear what. The woman left still pushing the cart and locked the door.  
  
Kitty looked at the five pills she had to take for what seemed to be hours. The sun was already gone and the moon was high on the sky, dotted with bright stars. Once Kitty had known their names but now she didn't even know what they were, shining on a large dark blue tulle.  
  
She took the pills and hid them under the sickening white cushions on the floor, got up slowly, testing her legs and a flashback of her getting out of the infirmary at the mansion cam to her mind.  
  
Kitty leaned against the wall that headed outside and phased away. The chilly air of the autumn night made her back cold, but nothing mattered now. When she realized she was outside, she felt the grass beneath her starting to itch her naked back. The air of the night entered her lungs and she gasped of pleasure. She was breathing fresh air again. She felt like a new born baby, breathing for the very first time. Kurt . . .  
  
She got up and ran down the hill, holding the back of the hospital nightgown. She might have gone crazy but she still had the honor to take care of. While running, she stumbled and fell on the way; there's been a long time she hadn't been doing this.  
  
Kitty saw the gates that protected that place and got ready to phase again, closing her eyes. For the first time she could hear the screams coming from the lunatics on that mental hospital. She looked over her shoulder and saw one of them balancing his arms in the air through the barred window and screaming:  
  
"An angel has fallen!"  
  
Kitty noticed she had fallen again. She smiled at him, who was also smiling and drooling. Kitty got up and ran, ran as fast as her weak legs could and phased the green bars of the gate.  
  
Opening her eyes she found herself on the empty road. She looked at both directions as a small child would and ran through it, getting lost in the forest beside it.  
  
The lower branches of the trees hurt her legs and face but she kept running, feeling the icy earth turned into mud between her toes. The nightmare in the graveyard was still in her mind but this time it was mute, she could hear a few cars and trucks passing on the road and the sound of running water.  
  
Walking slower this time, a small pond got into her sight and she ran to it, splashing water everywhere and falling in its coldness though endless comfort.  
  
The dream faded away, giving its place to blackness, the sounds, screaming, voices, everything drowned in the water. Kitty just lay there, floating with open arms, sometimes caressing the water that held her. She put her hand on her neck to feel the necklace but she didn't find it. As soon as she remembered it, she forgot it. Nothing mattered now.  
  
There was now only one thought, a sane thought. Her mind was working again . . . Kurt . . .  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kurt walked through the white corridors of the sanatorium, waves of a strange feeling taking over him at every passing minute. He didn't like the smell of it, he didn't like the screams he heard and he didn't like the fact of how it had become so repulsive since yesterday morning.  
  
Some part of his brain knew, unconsciously, that something in there wasn't fine. From time to time he saw the men dressed in white walking up and down the corridor busy with something and worried countenances. Kurt also heard fragments of sentences while they were walking fast through him and speaking between themselves:  
  
' . . . I fear what might happen to us . . .', ' . . . he's truly mad at us . . .', ' . . . did the lunatic really run away? . . .'  
  
Kurt didn't understand at the beginning but as he reached Kitty's room and saw it with the door wide open he started to realize, or at least tried, what had happened last night.  
  
He stormed inside it, waiting to see Kitty sat and rocking herself in some corner, but there was nothing, except for two guys sweeping the room with green brooms. They looked at Kurt as he stopped dead on his track:  
  
"Where's she?"  
  
"The crazy girl? There are rumors that she ran away last night. They are even trying to find her in these grounds." One of them answered. The other one also stopped sweeping the room and said to Kurt:  
  
"It's impossible to pass through those gates," and he pointed outside, "only if she had super powers, besides there is always the road to stop the lunatics from escaping."  
  
Kurt looked at them astonished while they went back cleaning. When Kurt turned around to leave the room, one of them, the shorter one, exclaimed:  
  
"Look! It seems that she didn't take her pills yesterday." Kurt looked back at them and smiled. Suddenly he had realized what had happened.  
  
Kitty was back again, the old Kitty he knew. A wave of happiness engulfed him and Kurt felt happy for the first time since last winter when she had ran away from the truth.  
  
Kurt walked through the green gardens watching the red and orange leaves falling from the trees, a hint of a smile on his lips. His mind was working on thousands possibilities of her whereabouts when he saw something shining on the floor, he crouched to take it and realized it was the necklace he had given her yesterday. She must had lost it while running away. His smile turned into a hysterical laughter as he put the necklace into his pocket and said to the light blue sky:  
  
"No more sadness for us, Katzchen. I'll find you again."  
  
------------------------- 


End file.
